May I Have This Dance?
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 10] Sam and Jack have to show off their dance moves and an unexpected visitor shows up.
1. May I Have This Dance?

Title: May I Have This Dance?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam gets dance lessons for her birthday but she doesn't have a dance partner, until fate intervenes.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I have no rights to "Fruit Loops" or "The Simpsons" either. I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I'm working hard on several other projects (including "A Major and her Series") but I needed a small escape.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam walked up the small stone path to her door as if she were walking on air, a feeling that had lasted her all day long. She had spent the past two weeks counting down for in just one short day, Pete would arrive from Denver to spend his two-week vacation with her and take her to the salsa lessons that he had gotten her for her birthday.  
  
After walking into the house she did her usual routine, flicking on the hall light and checking the mail as she headed into the kitchen towards her answering machine. The small electronic device flashed that she had two awaiting messages. Hitting the play button, Sam listened as she grabbed herself a water from the fridge.   
  
"Hi Aunty Sam! It's 'Lizabeth I was just calling to say hi. Daddy said I could. I dialed you myself...oh Daddy said I have to go or I'll be late to ballet. Bye Aunty Sam! Miss you - love you - bye!"  
  
Sam broke out into one of her million dollar grins at the sound of her niece's message. Elizabeth had a tendency to get excited over the phone, even if there wasn't anyone home to answer it. Her smile grew wider as Pete's voice clicked onto the next message.  
  
"Hi Babe, it's me. Listen I'm sorry to break this to you now but I'm not going to be able to make it tomorrow, or any other day this month. I'm so sorry, something big came up and my boss needs me to fly down to Florida to assist on a case. I'm so sorry and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this any other way but I have to leave for Florida in an hour. I'm not going to have my cell phone with me but after I'm settled I promise I'll call you and let you know where I'm staying. I love you sweetheart...oh and by the way, don't waste the dance lessons; I expect to come home to one sexy, salsa-dancing mama when I fly back. Love you."  
  
The grin had faded quickly from Sam's lips and her heart sank. She hadn't seen Pete in nearly three months because of conflicting schedules, every weekend he could come down to Colorado Springs she was either off world, in Washington D.C. or San Diego and every weekend she was off he was on duty. But she could forgive all of that because she had these looming two weeks to spend with him, until now.   
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Sam grabbed it, secretly hoping that it would be Pete; "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sam, it's Daniel."   
  
"Hi Daniel." Sam tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
  
"Hey, anything wrong?"   
  
Sam cringed slightly, the attempt to hide her disappointment didn't work as well as she had hoped; "Yeah, just a little bad news. What do you need?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have a cup of coffee with me. I offered to Teal'c but he was quite adamant about not going and Jack's being locked in his office until he finishes his mission reports."  
  
Sam sighed as she eyed the clock on the wall, she knew she should stay home and wait for Pete's call but he had really disappointed her and in hearing Daniel's kind, sweet and warm voice sounding so concerned for her over the phone it was an opportunity that she couldn't pass on; "Sure Daniel, do you want to meet at our usual place?"  
  
"Yeah, give me about fifteen minutes to get topside then over there okay?"  
  
"You got it Daniel." Sam gave a slight grin as she hung the phone up.   
  
-----------------  
  
Sam pulled up in front of the small, out of the way coffee shop on her bike. She immediately found the space Daniel had saved for her and was once again thankful of his generosity. She found the attractive archeologist in their usual corner, right by the window and approached him with a grin on her face. Like any gentleman, Daniel stood as he watched Sam walk over and grinned at his blonde friend as she noticed that he had taken the liberty of ordering her drink for her.  
  
"Hey Daniel." Sam smiled as she took the seat across from her friend.  
  
"Hi Sam. I hope you don't mind." He kept his grin as he pointed at the coffee.   
  
"Not at all, just what the doctor ordered anyway." Sam smiled half heartily as she took a sip.  
  
"Yeah, you mentioned that before, what happened?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes blazing with true concern for the woman that he had come to regard as a sister.  
  
Sam sighed; "It's Pete."   
  
Daniel nodded at that one comment as if he could predict what she was about to say; "What happened?"  
  
"He was supposed to have the next two weeks off and come down and spend them in Colorado Springs, with me, but he got called to Florida on a case." Sam explained.  
  
"Well that stinks, did you two have anything big planned for the vacation?" Daniel asked, not in the least bit in a sexual way but in more of his natural, curious manner.  
  
"Actually yeah, he got me salsa lessons for my birthday that are supposed to start on Saturday but now I don't have a partner." Sam took a long sip of her coffee, hoping it would lessen the pain.  
  
"Listen, if you need a dance partner, I'll go with you." Daniel offered as he shrugged but he made sure to make direct eye contact with his friend when he said it.  
  
Sam smiled at Daniel's generosity, "That's sweet Daniel, thanks. This really means a lot to me, and you know that I wouldn't be asking if I had back-up plan."  
  
Daniel smiled, he knew that she didn't mean that as harshly as it may have sounded to anyone else, she meant it like he meant his concern, in a brotherly - sisterly sort of way; "You'd better start drinking your coffee before it goes cold on you Sam."  
  
-----------------  
  
By the next morning at the office Sam was in a much better mood. She had talked to Pete and told him that Daniel had agreed to go to the classes with her the night before and now she found herself once again looking forward to what the day had to bring. She was still disappointed that Pete wouldn't be coming but he promised her that they would rearrange his vacation to coordinate with SG-1's downtime, so they could both be off.   
  
She walked towards Daniel's office and quickly poked her head in before she headed to her lab; "Hey Daniel, I just wanted to say thanks again. You really helped me out."  
  
"Uh...no problem Sam." Daniel half grinned as Sam continued on down the corridor. The moment her grinning face moved out of his line of vision an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him, he didn't have the heart to tell Sam that he couldn't be her dance partner, he had forgotten a previously planned vacation with Catherine and Ernest to Egypt.  
  
Suddenly Jack's voice cut into his train of thought; "Hey there Danny boy, I was just about to treat myself to a nice bowl of Fruit Loops, care to join me?"  
  
Daniel looked up and found his best friend's gray head peeking into the room from the doorway and it hit him. He broke out into a full smile; "Hey Jack...do you have any plans for this weekend?"  
  
"As it stands now my only plans involve my butt, my couch and my new "Simpsons" DVD season." Jack replied as he raised an eyebrow to his younger comrade.   
  
"What if I asked you to do me a favor, what would you say?" Daniel asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Daniel, spit it out." Jack ordered as he sensed Daniel's lead-in.  
  
"Dance lessons." Daniel answered, putting on his best desperate look.  
  
"Danny I am not dancing with you." Jack said flatly as he turned back for the door.  
  
"Not me Jack!" Daniel called after his friend, following him into the hall and towards an elevator.  
  
"I said no Daniel." Jack replied before Daniel could further explain. He stood in the elevator as the doors began to close, leaving Daniel standing at the front of the doors.  
  
"It's Sam." Daniel breathed quickly, hoping to get his friend's attention.  
  
Betraying a man of his age, Jack quickly snapped the "door open" button and smiled slightly wickedly at Daniel, "Please, join me."  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? For some reason I feel like I'm loosing my touch, but I've been under a lot of stress recently, maybe that's it. Please review and let me know what you thought. 


	2. Are We Dancing Yet?

Title: Are We Dancing Yet?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam gets dance lessons for her birthday but she doesn't have a dance partner, until fate intervenes.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own "Sex on the Beach" but I do recommend it. I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Part two! This continues to be my escape and I'm still working diligently on other projects but give a girl a break! Besides I'm really starting to have fun with this story.  
  
-----------------  
  
Daniel sat at his desk steadying his nerves; it was now seven p.m. on a Friday evening, the exact time that Sam left base on a good day. He exhaled; he really didn't want to break the news to his blonde friend that he wasn't going to be able to be her partner for her dance class but he already had Jack willing and awaiting the chance for being her partner. At the thought a whole new wave of anxiety rushed over the archeologist, no doubt Sam would be disappointed in his unavailability to attend the classes but he had gone and asked Jack to replace him without even consulting her. Daniel forced his mind to quiet as he built up his courage and headed for the nearest elevator.   
  
-----------------  
  
Sam walked towards her car with her keys in her hand and a smile on her face, she was still disappointed that Pete had canceled but the weekend was looking up and it was all due to her handsome archeologist.  
  
"Sam wait up!" Daniel called from behind Sam and she quickly halted and turned on her heels, her smile shifting to a grin.  
  
"Hi Daniel."  
  
"Hi Sam." Daniel breathed slightly heavily as he stopped by Sam's side. He took a moment to catch his breath before staring into her eyes and finding his courage; "Listen Sam I need to talk to you."  
  
Sam immediately noticed that something was wrong, just by Daniel's demeanor and a million possibilities ran though her mind; "What is it Daniel?"  
  
"It's about tomorrow." Daniel replied.  
  
His answer startled Sam; she had been expecting just about any other possibility than that; "Oh...okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sam but I forgot that I've had a trip planned to Egypt with Catherine and Ernest for months, it completely slipped my mind." Daniel began explaining.  
  
All Sam could muster was a few murmured words; "Oh..."  
  
"And we leave tomorrow at twelve, that's hours before the class, listen Sam I'm so sorry, you know that I really wanted to do this with you right?" Daniel's blue eyes searched hers trying to find some kind of understanding.   
  
Sam nodded vigorously, hoping that it would relieve Daniel's tension; "Oh yeah of course, don't worry about it."  
  
"Well I didn't want to leave you without a partner so I took the liberty of finding you a new partner, I hope that's okay with you." Daniel said, still searching Sam's eyes but this time for panic but he found none.  
  
Quickly a list of men ran though Sam's mind, all possible candidates that she knew owed Daniel a favor, Major Paul Davis had lost a bet on Jack during a briefing a few months back, the bet had been how long Jack could go before bringing attention to himself and Daniel won with a guess of six minutes, next on the list was Major James Colburn, one of the members of SG-2, who still owed Daniel for going a week without getting hurt off world, a few other SGC personnel were on the list but Sam had to admit that the two good Majors were her favorite picks. They had both been the topic of discussion on many a girl's night with Janet. Then her subconscious quickly brought forth an image of her good-looking CO but her conscious mind quickly pushed it right back, not wanting to disappoint herself.   
  
Sam looked at Daniel with a new found interest; "Yeah of course that's fine with me, thanks for being so considerate to go though all of the trouble."   
  
"Great..." Daniel smiled just as his cell phone began to ring; he glanced down at the small device to find it was Catherine, "Aw geez, I have to take this, um...he'll pick you up tomorrow at about five-thirty okay?"  
  
Sam shrugged as Daniel began walking back to the elevator, slightly disappointed that she'd have to wait nearly twenty-four hours to find out who her new partner was; "Sure I guess. Make sure he's dressed right!"  
  
Daniel nodded quickly, letting his friend know that he knew the routine as he stepped back into the elevator and waved good-bye to her; "Sorry again!"  
  
Then, just like that, Sam was left alone again. She sighed loudly, the entire situation replaying quickly in her mind, she'd have twenty-four hours to sit around and try and guess who her new partner would be, but if it were one of the men she was thinking about she knew it would well be worth the wait.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam rushed about her modest home with the clock in the living room leaning precariously close to the five-thirty marker. She was already showered, dressed and had makeup applied, she had been wearing her high heels every chance she got for the past two weeks attempting to get them broken in for the lessons so they weren't causing problems...yet. Sam stopped quickly to look into a mirror; her layered blonde hair was sticking out messily as usual, her cheeks carried just the slightest touch of blush and her eyes sparkled with some new type of eye shadow that she had gotten from Cassie. She quickly applied her lipstick and smoothed out her tight little black salsa dress that fell to her knees and was held up by a strap that ran around her neck. She nervously grabbed her perfume and quickly placed some on the nape of her neck before taking a deep breath.   
  
The door suddenly rang and Sam grabbed her small purse and headed for the door; "Coming!"  
  
Sam opened the door and smiled but the smile quickly turned into a look of shock at the sight of her new dance partner. He stood on the doorstep wearing nice slacks and a button down shirt with his leather jacket hanging over it, his hair stuck out wildly as if he had attempted to shake it up and his chocolate eyes burned with lively energy. Sam could even smell his cologne, a deep musky scent that nearly made her shiver with ecstasy.  
  
"Wow, you look...wow." Jack sighed at the sight of his 2IC and she let out a nervous giggle. "I hope you don't mind that Daniel asked me to sub for him, you were probably expecting some young strapping man on your doorstep huh?"  
  
Sam thought how she would have traded any man on the planet for having Jack standing there but she didn't dare say anything, he was still her CO; "Not at all sir, thank you for doing this."  
  
"No problem." Jack smiled before he held out his arm to her; "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Sam felt her head nod and she felt her body join his on the doorstep before she closed the door but she couldn't have stopped herself even if she tried, but she did hesitate at his offered arm.  
  
"I'll tell you what, during these lesson thingies we drop the formalities, I'm just a friend of a friend who had to bail out of dance lessons, even though Danny needs all the help he can get, does that sound good?" Jack asked, sensing Sam's discomfort.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan sir." Sam nodded.  
  
"That mean's no more 'sirs' or 'Majors' or 'Colonels' or 'Carters' during this thing." Jack said as he pointed a finger at his 2IC, covering all of his bases.  
  
"Okay...Jack." Sam hesitated at his name but it rolled off of her tongue like satin. He grinned happily at her and she took his arm and let him lead her to his truck, the whole time she wished that she hadn't put on her "Sex on the Beach" perfume.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? I'm starting to feel confident again :) Please review and tell me what you thought and if you want more (yes I am that evil!) 


	3. Who Calls This Dancing?

Title: Who Calls This Dancing?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven and "The Broca Divide" Season One  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam gets dance lessons for her birthday but she doesn't have a dance partner, until fate intervenes.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Part three! I don't know anything about dance classes so please don't nitpick at my crazy little salsa class! And please review!  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack walked around the side of the truck to open Sam's door for her and offer her a hand, which she gratefully took since she was wearing such a short skirt. They walked into the two-story studio building and found their instructing room was on the second story. The room was bright, with large lights overhead and it had a wall of mirrors that included a stretching bar, implying that ballet also practiced there.   
  
Sam noticed a short woman standing in the middle of the room dressed in a long skirt and a tight, lacy black top and figured her to be the instructor. She approached her with one of her trademark Carter smiles on; "Hello."  
  
"Ah! Hello!" The woman replied back, her voice carrying the traces of an accent.  
  
"Hi, my name is Samantha Carter." Sam said holding her hand out and the instructor shook it readily.  
  
"Hello, I am Rosa, you will be taking the class, no?" Rosa asked, her dark eyes sparkled in all of the lighting.  
  
"Yes I am." Sam nodded.  
  
"Where is your partner?" Rosa asked, her accent stressed.  
  
"Oh, the gentleman over there," Sam said as she pointed Jack out to the woman which wasn't hard to do since he was lingering in a corner by himself.   
  
Jack noticed his new found attention and headed over with a hand held out for Rosa; "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Rosa said and her eyes quickly jumped from Sam to Jack and back, as if she were admiring them. "You are a very lovely couple."  
  
A look of shock, followed quickly by embarrassment washed over Sam; "Oh no..."  
  
"Rosa!" Someone in the doorway called and distracted the instructor who promptly excused herself before Sam got to explain. Sam then turned to her CO, her cheeks still slightly flushed when another couple approached.  
  
"Hi, we couldn't help but over hear." The woman spoke in a light, crisp voice; "I'm Jessica Haris and this is by partner Josh Gibson, we're not really a couple either."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at this and side glanced his 2IC before turning back to the young woman; "Couple?"  
  
"Yeah, this is a couple's only class." Josh answered. "Jess and I are police officers, partners, and we both wanted to surprise our significant others so we're posing as a couple for these classes."  
  
Sam exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding and heat washed over her face, how could Pete have made such a grand mistake? It would be just plain embarrassing with Daniel, perhaps even a joke but with Jack it was a crawl into bed, close the curtains and never leave your room again experience.   
  
Jack smirked and went to say something when Rosa called the class to attention and spared Sam from further embarrassment.   
  
"Hello everyone! I am Rosa, your instructor. I have much dance experience; my husband and I actually traveled the world doing dance competitions so you are in good hands. The class is a six-week course that will cover not only salsa dancing but also many other kinds of dance, the course actually encourages the couples to find the dance that they are most comfortable with and have them study it. And for all of you romantic women out there to answer the question that you are probably thinking, yes, we are going to cover dirty dancing." Rosa added the last bit with a happy grin on her face but Sam's just turned a deeper shade of red.   
  
"A happy little woman, isn't she?" Jack murmured and Sam could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her only reply was a quick nod of her head.  
  
"Ah terrific! We have volunteers!" Rosa called as she pointed at Jack and Sam, who both became very confused in a very short amount of time. "Come up here!"  
  
Sam quickly glanced at Jack in panic but he managed to keep a cool look about him, he quickly clasped his left hand to the small of her back and lead her up to the front of the room to join Rosa.  
  
"Please! Introduce yourselves!" Rosa said, her accent cut in and out of her vocabulary.   
  
Sam's advanced brain function was failing her as she stood before the class with nothing to say but luckily Jack piped up; "Hello, I'm Jack and this lovely woman with me is Sam."  
  
Rosa beamed at Jack and Sam before she clapped her hands twice, bringing the attention back to herself; "Okay, Sam and Jack will act as the example for our first little warm up and move. Now for the warm up, the man should take the woman's right hand in their left and hold it at shoulder length..."  
  
Jack looked at Sam and gave her one of his little O'Neill smirks that quickly calmed her quickening pulse. He reached out and picked up her hand and put into position as Rosa continued.  
  
"Next, the man puts his right hand on the woman's left shoulder blade but not to tight now! You should be able to move your arm up and down your partner's back quickly. The woman then puts her left hand on your shoulder."  
  
Jack reached out and gently placed his arm on Sam's back, making sure that he left enough room between them that could have fit Teal'c or Daniel. Sam, in turn, placed her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Rosa returned to the front of the class after walking around a few of the couples and looked at Sam and Jack and sighed; "This, is exactly not what you should look like. You and your partner should be about shoulder's length from each other."  
  
Rosa pushed Sam and Jack together so abruptly that Sam half ran into her CO's chest. Rosa turned back to the class, completely unaware of the sudden closeness between Sam and Jack; "Good now next, the man will take a step forward and lean his hips onto his partners. Partner, you shall stand still, letting one of your thighs stay between his legs."  
  
Jack obediently did as Rosa told, his face suddenly very close to his 2IC's, their eyes met and Sam tried her best to fight the increasing embarrassment within her. She reminded herself that she and Pete wouldn't have had a problem doing this and that she and Daniel would have made a game out of it. Besides Jack didn't know that she had had dreams about this exact scenario so why let on?  
  
"Good." Rosa announced to the class; "Next move only your hips in circles, matching that of your partners. I've found that this warm up helps not to pull the muscles in the lower back or upper thighs."  
  
Sam quickly hid her embarrassment; she was a Major in the United States Air Force for the love of everything Asgard! Why was she letting this get to her? She and Jack completed three circles and she kept her composure the entire time.  
  
Jack found himself having a hard time not remembering his fateful meeting with Sam several years earlier in the men's locker room, he knew she remembered only fragments and figured that was why she wasn't having more of a physical reaction to the dance warm up but he sure thought of the incident often.  
  
"No, no, no." Rosa's accented voice cut into Sam and Jack's respective thoughts. "You two look like you're trying to keep up a hula-hoop, no, Jack you must force Sam in the direction that you want to go in, be more forceful."  
  
Jack translated Rosa's words into what he thought she meant, forcing Sam into a tighter, quicker circle and Rosa smiled and nodded; "Good, good."  
  
Jack shot Sam a quick grin; "She said I was good."  
  
All Sam could think was, you have no idea, but her mouth replied differently; "I heard."  
  
"Okay class! Now onto our first real step!" Rosa called out and the modestly small class stopped the warm up and looked at her for direction.  
  
Sam couldn't help but take a deep breath, if that was just the first *warm up* then the idea of more scared her and yet, she was slightly excited.   
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? The story isn't exactly going the way that I planned but I think so far so good :) Please review and let me know to make sure! And please any ideas for new chapters will be taken into account! 


	4. Do You Know How To Dance?

Title: Do You Know How To Dance?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam gets dance lessons for her birthday but she doesn't have a dance partner, until fate intervenes.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter four! Thanks to everyone for the overwhelming support thus far! Please tell me what you think at the end by reviewing :)  
  
-----------------  
  
"Alright! Now everyone watch Sam and Jack as they demonstrate the first step. Now Jack you are going to put your weight onto your right foot as you step forward with your left. Sam you're going to do everything Jack does but on the opposite foot." Rosa announced as the class watched Sam and Jack intently. Jack did as he was told, transferring his weight and stepping forward as Sam did what she was told - the exact opposite of Jack. Once they both got into position they both realized what they must have looked like, Jack had his body pressed up against Sam's from thigh to chest.  
  
Before either of them had a moment to really react Rosa started up again, "Good. Now Jack, rock back on your right foot before you bring your left foot back. Don't transfer the weight."  
  
Jack felt his chest heave in a deep breath as he stepped back from Sam. They were only pressed together for a few moments but it was enough to make his body feel cold where her body heat had moments before warmed him. The dance studio wasn't even drafty but suddenly everything felt colder without Sam's warmth against him.   
  
"Now Jack, transfer your weight to your other foot and step back with your right. Sam this time you lean into him." Rosa said as she watched the pair.   
  
Sam didn't want to appear eager but technically she wasn't doing anything wrong. They weren't doing anything truly against the regulations because Daniel had set this up. Besides Sam had worked beside him for seven years and never given into an urge to touch him inappropriately - she had always remained the consummate professional. Her heart wouldn't get in the way of what she needed to get done...most of the time. So what the heck right? Besides her body ached for the weight of his body again - to feel something so solid, something that she could truly trust with all of her being against her made her feel more content that she ever believed she could be.  
  
"Good Sam good. Now Jack - rock forward on your left foot without taking the weight off and then bring your right foot up." Rosa said, eyeing her new pupils with fixed concentration. Sam and Jack did as Rosa said and she stood back and smiled. "Very good. Now class I want everyone to try this first without music - once you get the basic movement down we will progress to music."  
  
The class all turned back to their partners and began the routine that Sam and Jack had been the example for.   
  
"Shall we?" Jack asked as he raised up an eyebrow at his 2IC.  
  
"Certainly." Sam smiled as she took her position and they began to practice. The first few times they remained slightly rigid - both waiting for the other to relax before they did but after about the third time they both loosened up simultaneously. They continued the moves and soon they looked like two tides brushing up against each other - fighting for dominance.   
  
Rosa returned by then and noticed Sam and Jack, who were so focused on each other that they didn't notice they had an audience - the entire class.   
  
"Fantastic." Rosa grinned as she walked over to Sam and Jack. "Beautiful."   
  
Sam and Jack both stopped and realized that they had gotten themselves an audience before Rosa continued on, "You two are exceptional - you move like the sun and the moon...two completely different entities that coexist in balance and dance in a heavenly spectrum." Sam blushed slightly and even Jack could feel the tips of his ears turn red.   
  
"Now! We try with a beat." Rosa said as she gathered a large stick from its post - leaning on a wall and walked back over to Sam and Jack. She began hitting the ground with it in rhythm. "Let's see if you truly have a gift for this."  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other as if it were their clue to get ready - they were going to try again. They both got into position and took a moment before Jack felt himself catch the beat in the pounding and started them off. Sam followed his lead at first - still trying to catch the beat for herself but when his body leaned into hers she suddenly found the beat somewhere within all of the noise and no longer needed Jack's lead, though she followed it.  
  
They finished the eight steps that they had learned and Rosa stopped beating to give them another grin, "Perfect. You two are truly one soul."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked - the statement completely threw her off.  
  
"In many cultures around the world it is believed that if you find the other piece of your soul - your soul mate as some call them, you are able to move as you and Jack do. Now some people are capable of dancing like that after much practice but you two learn it in such a quick time that it is all I can think of." Rosa answered, her dark eyes sparkling like a proud parent at Sam and Jack.   
  
Sam glanced up at her CO to find the same perplexed, embarrassed and excited look on his face that she knew was on hers. They made eye contact for a brief moment before they both simultaneously looked away. This time Sam could feel the tips of her ears redden as Jack felt a flush of heat run over his face.   
  
"Now, let the entire class practice with a beat! Take up your positions!" Rosa called as she once again began to bang on the floor in an odd rhythm. Sam and Jack both stood uncomfortably next to each other for a few moments before they made eye contact again. They both recognized the fierce look in the other's eyes and once again went into position.   
  
Sam followed Jack as he once again found the beat and began to move their bodies to it. His dark gaze weighed heavily upon her and when she finally brought herself to meet it she found a determination that she hadn't really seen before. The determination wasn't as frightening as others may have seen it as - the look melted a small piece of Sam, it was a look of warmth, of a fierce need to not only protect her but to hold her. She had seen variations of the look before, mostly in times that they knew what the other was feeling - that deep burning of desire that neither had ever been able to touch but she had never seen this look. This look told her that no matter what; he would be there for her. He was there for her now even as she dated Pete; he would be there for her for anything - if she needed a shoulder to cry on or a strong, powerful man to protect her.  
  
At the same time Jack found himself searching Sam's sparkling sapphire eyes. He watched as she looked up at him with such open warmth, she recognized the look in his eyes - she didn't see it as something to be fearful of - she didn't see him as anything to be fearful from. He suddenly remembered back to when he and Sara were dating, they had been at a bar when a physically imposing trucker with a bad mullet had come onto Sara. She attempted to politely tell him that she wasn't interested but the guy wouldn't take no as an acceptable answer. That's when Jack had stepped in. He had been a captain at the time and he walked right up to the hairy man who dwarfed him by several inches and gave him a variation of the look that he was giving Sam now. He told the man with his eyes that he *would* back off from Sara. They ended up getting into a fight but when it was all said and done with and Jack looked back at Sara with the same blazing intensity in his eyes that he had at that moment she had flinched - she feared him. She feared that he'd hurt her too. The look broke Jack's heart but now, all of these years later, here he was, giving an even stronger look to Sam but she wasn't flinching - she was giving him the same eyes right back.   
  
A small grin tugged at the corners of Jack's mouth, he couldn't even begin to describe how happy Sam had just made him - he was elated, he was more than that but there were not enough words that existed in the universe to explain it. For the first time with real conviction did Jack believe that he and Sam were truly soul mates.  
  
Sam watched Jack intently as he struggled not to smile, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Jack watched her with his intent gaze before he blinked and the look was quickly gone, replaced by Jack's normal O'Neill twinkle, "You didn't flinch."  
  
Sam made a confused look that she even expressed with her eyes and was about to ask what that meant when Rosa once again broke her concentration; "Very good class! Now we try with real music!"   
  
Rosa pulled out a CD player and everyone in the room was watching her with the exception of Sam, who was still studying the side of Jack's head - trying to decipher what he meant. He half glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave her one of his lop sided smiles and she gave up figuring out what it meant. Most of the time that was what she ended up doing with him anyway.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: So? Good, bad, ugly? I would love to get some feedback! Please review. And any ideas will be helpful! 


	5. Who Said I Could Dance?

Title: Who Said I Could Dance?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam gets dance lessons for her birthday and finds an unlikely partner in her commanding officer.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own "You've Really Got A Hold On Me" either. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! Please read and review!  
  
Thanks: I need to thank everyone who reviews - you all keep me going. Especially gateseeker2 - who keeps me motivated by constant e-mails asking how I'm doing on a new chapter and always offering some ideas.

* * *

"Very good class! That is all for this week! I will see you next week, same time, same place!" Rosa announced from the front of the class before she clapped her hands together and was approached by one couple that was still having problems with one of the steps.  
  
Sam released a deep breath as she walked over to grab a complimentary bottle of water on a table near the door. Her feet weren't hurting as bad as she expected and her body felt flushed all over but she was pretty sure that wasn't because of the dance steps they just learned but rather a certain tall, dark and handsome colonel who had had his body pressed into hers for most of the evening.   
  
"Don't drink too quick there." Jack said as he walked up behind Sam and she pulled the bottle from her lips.  
  
"Just a lot thirstier than I thought I would be si...Jack." Sam said biting down another Air Force familiarity.   
  
"Let me get a little." Jack motioned to the bottle that Sam handed over despite the spread of new waters behind her. They had shared a canteen more than once off world and it hadn't become unusual to find Jack munching on a half eaten donut or bagel that he found on Sam's desk.  
  
"Hi guys." Jessica Harris, the small woman with brunette hair that Sam and Jack had met before approached as she reached for her own bottle.   
  
"Hi." Sam smiled out of courtesy.   
  
"That was a lot more intense than I thought it would be." Josh Gibson, Jessica's partner, the other cop, sighed as he grabbed a bottle.  
  
"You're telling us." Jack half laughed as he pulled Sam's bottle from his lips hand handed it back to her, still slightly full. She smiled slightly, he could have had more but he always left more than a few gulps for her - he had done it as far back as she could remember.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two are really hot up there, I mean real sparks - it makes this class a lot more exciting than I thought it was going to be." Jess smiled and Josh nodded behind her.  
  
"Yeah, you two look like pros - what are you doing taking a class like this?" Josh asked.  
  
"Actually these classes are my birthday gift." Sam explained. "I've never really done anything like this before."  
  
Jack began to open his mouth to add his two cents since the two police officers standing in front of them knew they weren't a couple but he caught the sight of Rosa approaching so he revised his plan, reaching over and putting his hand around Sam's waist and pulling her close to him, "And I just happen to be the luckiest guy on Earth."  
  
Sam looked at her CO for a moment with a pure dumbfounded look on her face until she saw Rosa, she quickly smiled and put her hand on Jack's, lacing her fingers though the tops of his as he continued to hold onto her waist, "Honestly I think I'm the lucky one here."  
  
Jess and Josh picked up on the hint and laughed as Sam and Jack joined it just as Rosa arrived at the table. "Good job everyone! I look forward to next week - especially with you two."   
  
Rosa pointed a finger at Sam and Jack before going and greeting another couple. Jess let out a deep breath and Josh shrugged, "We've got to get to work."  
  
Jack nodded, understanding all too well what that meant, "Okay, we'll see you next week."  
  
Sam, Jack, Jess and Josh all exchanged goodbyes before Jack turned to Sam, "We should get going."  
  
Sam nodded as she headed to the door with Jack's hand resting on the small of her back. They got outside and he slowly removed his hand, leaving Sam's back feeling suddenly cold without his heat. She shuttered reluctantly and Jack turned to her, "Are you cold?"  
  
Sam silently cursed the power of suggestion because as soon as the words left Jack's lips she felt herself grow cold. She nodded, "A little."  
  
"Here." Jack said as he stripped off his jacket and walked up to Sam. They stood a few inches from each other when Jack pulled the jacket around her back and held it out for her to drape her arms though. Sam put the jacket on with help from Jack and looked up into his eyes, they were nearly the same height with her heels on, making their situation slightly more intimate than normal.  
  
"Thanks." Sam whispered, afraid that she talked to loudly that her lips would brush his and she might loose her entire train of thought.  
  
Jack stood there, his brown eyes blazing in the flickering light of a streetlight before he took a step back, "What do you think about going out for a bite to eat? I'm starving."  
  
Sam's gaze broke and she nodded, "Sounds terrific."   
  
"I know this cool little place around the block, sound good?" Jack asked as he threw a thumb behind him to indicate the restaurant.   
  
Sam nodded again, "Really good."  
  
"Well then, may I?" Jack asked as he offered Sam his arm. She took his offered arm for the second time that evening and let him lead her down the block.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he shuffled around in his chair. He and Sam found themselves sitting at a private table near a dance floor. The walls were painted a deep burgundy and dim lighting set the mood for the entire restaurant, a romantic - something out of a movie - feeling.  
  
Sam nodded as she continued looking around, "I like it."  
  
"I've been coming here for a few years on and off. You know that sudden urge not to eat at home all alone but you don't want to go to O'Malley's either?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam nodded again and made eye contact, "I know the feeling."   
  
The pair shared a small smile before a waiter approached dressed in black slacks, a white button down, a burgundy tie and black vest. "Ah Mr. O'Neill, it's so nice to see you again."  
  
Jack looked over that the waiter and smiled, "Nice to see you too Damian."   
  
"Ah and I see we are not dining alone tonight." Damian grinned as if he and Jack were old friends as he turned to Sam. For all she knew they could have been.  
  
"Damian this is Samantha Carter, a friend of mine. Sam this is Damian - we've become friends since I first started coming here." Jack said as he did the formal introductions.   
  
"Enchanted my dear." Damian said as he took Sam's offered hand and kissed the top of it.  
  
Sam smiled and kept herself from blushing, she didn't know how to respond to that. She looked across the table at Jack who was watching her with a bemused look on his face.   
  
"Damian, what would the little misses say?" Jack asked in a joking tone and Damian released Sam's hand and turned to him.   
  
"Melody would actually be saying, 'Get back to work so you can afford the wedding'." Damian smiled before pulling a tablet out of his pocket.  
  
Jack looked across the table at Sam, keeping the smile on his face, "Damian is engaged."   
  
"Well congratulations." Sam smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Now what shall I get you two?" Damian asked.  
  
Sam quickly looked down at her menu, which she hadn't even begun to read. She searched it frantically attempting to find something to order when Jack began, "I'll have the pasta, hold the garlic and Sam will have the meat raviolis."   
  
Sam looked up across the table at her CO who handed Damian his menu before turning to look at her. Damian reached out for her menu that she gave and she waited until Damian left before leaning over the table, "Meat raviolis?"   
  
Jack shrugged, "I hope you don't mind - you'll like them and if you don't I'll give you some of mine, okay?"  
  
Sam smiled and relaxed a little, "It's okay."  
  
The piano player in the far corner began the beginning of "You've Really Got A Hold On Me" when a singer took the stage.  
  
_"I don't like you - But I love you."_  
  
Jack looked across the table and smiled, "What do you say to one last dance tonight?"  
  
Sam looked over the empty dance floor before turning back to Jack, "Okay."  
  
Jack stood and took Sam's hand and led her onto the floor. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Jack pulled Sam in, one of his hands resting on her hip and the other holding her. They began to sway.   
  
_"Seems that I'm always thinking of you  
Though you treat me badly - I love you madly   
You really got a hold on me - you really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me - you really got a hold on me - baby."  
_  
Sam snuggled in against Jack's chest, resting her head on his shoulder and taking in his cologne.   
  
_"I don't want you - But I need you  
Don't want to kiss you - But I need to  
Though you do me wrong now - My love is strong now  
You really got a hold on me - you really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me - you really got a hold on me - baby..."_  
  
Jack and Sam continued to sway until the singer finished the last cord and the piano player stopped. They finally stepped away from each other and grinned, "Shall we?"   
  
Jack offered Sam his arm again and she slipped her hand though it as he led them to their table. "That was fun."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Jack smiled but it faltered slightly, "Sam, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Sam nodded as she sipped her water. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering..." Jack paused for a moment and made eye contact with his 2IC before continuing, "Are we getting this dressed up for every class?"  
  
Sam released the breath she was holding, she knew after seven years of working beside him that wasn't the original question but she answered it anyway, "I think we do. Sorry."  
  
Jack smiled one of his patented O'Neill grins, "Actually I'm kinda digging the threads."  
  
Sam laughed and soon Damian appeared at the table with their dinners.  
  
"For the gentleman and for the lady." He said as he placed the plates down. "I'll be back soon to check on you."  
  
Sam took a few bites of her food before eyeing Jack's curiously - a look Jack understood from working with her for nearly seven years. He pushed his plate forward slightly; "Go ahead."   
  
Sam smiled as she reached over the small flickering candle in the middle of their table and picked up a few pieces of Jack's pasta. After a few moments of chewing Sam added, "This is really good. Great choice."  
  
Jack smiled at the compliment and lifted his glass, "To good choices."  
  
Sam smiled back as she lifted her own glass and clinked it against his, "To good choices."  
  
They both took a sip of their water and continued eating, talking in between bites until their plates were empty.  
  
"That was too good." Sam laughed as she put down her fork.  
  
Jack laughed with her, "We should go out to dinner again next weekend, try some new places out."  
  
Sam nodded, "That sounds good."  
  
Damian approached with the bill - which Jack insisted upon paying and when everything was said and done, Sam found herself walking back to Jack's truck with his jacket on again talking to him about something Siler had said a few days earlier.  
  
"That's too good." Jack laughed as they arrived at his truck. He pulled open her door for her, "M'lady."   
  
Sam smiled and blushed slightly as she let Jack help her get into the truck before he himself ran around the truck to the drivers side. They drove back to her house with a comfortable silence settling around them. Soon they pulled to a stop in front of Sam's house and she turned to him, "Well thank you for everything Jack. I had a great time."  
  
"And I," Jack said, "Look forward to next week."  
  
Sam gave him one of her brilliant smiles before he jumped out of the truck to open her door again. He helped her down and closed the door, leaning on it as he watched Sam walk up her driveway.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked when she paused to look back at her CO.  
  
"Naw I'm stuffed. See you on Monday." He grinned.  
  
"Okay. See you on Monday." Sam smiled before walking all the way up her porch and letting herself in.   
  
Once Jack saw the door close and the hallway light flick on he turned back to his truck - confident that his 2IC was safe.

* * *

Sam walked into the house and dropped her keys on the small table near the door. She stretched and only then did she realize that she was still wearing Jack's jacket. She turned quickly to the door but he was already gone. She went back into the house and hung the jacket on a hook to remind her to bring it to him on Monday.   
  
She walked further into the house and found her answering machine blinking. She flicked the play button as she sat down and began taking off her shoes.  
  
"Hi Sam it's Cassie - just wondering who Daniel hooked you up with - call me."  
  
Sam smiled; already imaging what the teenager would say when she found out about Jack.  
  
"Hi Sam it's Janet - just decided to tell you that Cassie and I have a bet as to who your 'mystery date' is - call us."  
  
Sam's smile widened - Janet and Cassie were definitely mother and daughter regardless of a biological standpoint.  
  
"Hi Sammie it's me - Pete. I'm calling to check in. I landed well and..."  
  
Sam flicked the stop button before she could hear the rest of Pete's message. Her highly logical mind attempted to figure out why she would do that but too many answers came to mind. Answer one: She was still mad / hurt by him. Answer two: She didn't want to hear his voice knowing what she just felt for her CO. Answer three: She didn't want a thought of him to ruin the feeling of dancing on cloud nine with a certain silver haired man.   
  
As her conscious mind continued to analyze the possibilities her heart had already made its choice. Third times a charm.

* * *

After Thought: What did you think? Please read and review! The more reviews the quicker I generally get a chapter done! 


	6. Are We Going To Dance?

Title: Are You Going To Dance?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack face the backlash of a new relationship off base.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own "You've Really Got A Hold On Me" or any rights to Fred Astare or George Michael either. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam stood in one of the SGC elevators waiting to get to her floor patiently. She quietly hummed the tune of "You've Really Got A Hold On Me" - which she had been unable to get out of her head since Saturday night, even murmuring some of the lyrics when she didn't think the Airman was listening.   
  
Finally the elevator opened to her level and she stepped out. She was able to get about two feet from the elevator when Jack suddenly stepped out of her lab. They both paused and smiled.  
  
"There you are Carter - I came down here looking for you and you weren't in yet." Jack smiled.  
  
"Sorry sir. Here's your jacket by the way - I was going to give it back to you on Saturday but you were already gone..." Sam said as she handed Jack his leather jacket.   
  
Only a few feet away the Airman who had been waiting for the elevator doors to shut quickly pushed the "door open" button as he eavesdropped into the two SG-1 officers conversation.  
  
"Ah - so that's where it went." Jack joked as he took the jacket from his 2IC. "Oh - I left you a cup of coffee in your office. I've already been to the commissary."   
  
Sam smiled as her CO pointed back towards her office, "Well thank you sir. You didn't need to do that."  
  
"Ah - it was nothing." Jack grinned. "Well I have to go - you know - work to do."  
  
Sam nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Jack walked towards the elevator and the Airman almost didn't have time to stop his staring before the colonel arrived. He quickly released the 'door open' button as Jack stepped in and went back to pretending he didn't just see Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter - the two main players of the SGC rumor pool - conversing in a very un-Air Force-like way.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam walked into the infirmary with a grin on her face and two coffee cups in hand - she found Janet settled in under a stack of papers in her office. "Knock knock..."   
  
Sam laughed as Janet looked up and her stoic face shifted into a relieved one. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Sam handed the coffee over and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the doctor's desk, "I'm just taking a little break so I thought I'd drop in."  
  
"Speaking of that..." Janet said quickly between sips.  
  
"Speaking of what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill was just in here." Janet finished her sentence.  
  
"Jan, how does the colonel have anything to do with me dropping in?" Sam asked, her friend slowly loosing her logic.  
  
"He was practically skipping - it was like he was dancing." Janet continued with a small evil smirk growing on her face. Sam eyed her petite friend, fearing for her mental health when she finally whispered, "Is he any good?"  
  
"Janet!" Sam said as she looked at her friend in disgust. She, Janet and Cassie had spent the day together on Sunday to chat about girl stuff but generally all Janet and Cassie wanted to talk about was the dance lessons.   
  
"Come on Sam - is he say...Fred Astare or is he say...George Michael during his Wham! days?" Janet asked.  
  
"George Michael?" Sam shook her head in disbelief; Janet had definitely lost her mind.   
  
"Stop stalling. I thought the colonel was going to start waltzing with one of the nurses the way he was fluttering around." Janet half ordered.  
  
"Jan I'm not stalling because there is nothing to stall about - I told you yesterday that Jack is a good dancer, we had fun, we had dinner, he dropped me off at home...end of story."  
  
"Ah! There was a dinner!" Janet nearly shrieked.  
  
And Sam kicked herself - she'd forgotten that she'd left that little tidbit out yesterday, fearing that Cassie and Janet would take it the wrong way and she'd never live it down. "Yes, yes..." Sam sighed, "There was a dinner. It was Italian. It was good. End of story."  
  
"Sam that sounds like a second grader story - care to elaborate?" Janet asked.  
  
"There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to elaborate on Janet. We were hungry; we went and got something to eat. That was it." Sam said.  
  
"That was it?" Janet asked, unconvinced.  
  
"That was it." Sam answered and Janet slumped back into her chair - disappointed. Sam looked down at her watch quickly before suddenly standing, "I've got to get back to work...I'm in the middle of a test."  
  
Janet said a quick goodbye as her blonde friend walked out of the room. She turned back to her papers when suddenly one of the nurses appeared at the door. "Ma'am."   
  
Janet looked up and nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Has something happened to SG-1 that we haven't been briefed on?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Janet asked.  
  
"Because Major Carter just left singing the same song that Colonel O'Neill was singing when he left earlier ma'am." The nurse answered.  
  
A small but nevertheless evil grin crawled over Janet's lips, "They're fine - it's just a catchy tune."  
  
-----------------  
  
After several more hours of working Sam decided to reward herself with a bowl of jello, so she headed to the elevator to find Jack already standing inside.  
  
"Oh, hello sir." Sam said, slightly startled as she joined Jack in the elevator.  
  
"Hi there Carter. I'm just going to lunch, how about you?" Jack asked as the doors closed.  
  
"Same goes for me. I just got done testing that artifact that SG-2 brought back last week so I figured I'd take a little break." Sam replied.   
  
"Ah." Jack hummed before the elevator car fell silent. Within a few moments the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jack put a hand out to make sure they would stay that way as he motioned for Sam to come out of the car, "Ladies first."  
  
Sam smiled as she exited the elevator and walked towards the commissary doors with Jack walking just behind her. They walked into the room and immediately a hush fell over the majority of the tables, dozens of eyes followed their every move as they moved along the food line.   
  
Sam grabbed a salad and a bowl of jello as Jack grabbed a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk. They both turned to the room and some of the eyes quickly adverted but other's remained transfixed. Sam and Jack exchanged glances before Jack turned back to the crowd, "Is there a problem?"   
  
Quickly everyone turned back to their food or the other people at their table and began chatting. Sam and Jack exchanged another glance as they headed over to an empty table, "Any idea what that was about?"  
  
Sam shook her head as she took a bite of salad, "No idea sir."  
  
Suddenly Norman Davis appeared beside the table looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Jack looked at him and tried his best to remember the technician's name but Sam broke though his struggle, "Hello Sergeant Davis, is there something we can help you with?"  
  
Norman's gaze jumped between Sam and Jack several times before he nearly whispered, "Does General Hammond know?"  
  
Sam and Jack exchanged glances before Sam spoke up, "Know what sergeant?"  
  
"About...well you know..." Norman continued his hinting and Jack gave Sam a confused look. She shrugged and Jack decided to take point.  
  
"Say we don't know...'what' Davis, what is it? Just humor us." Jack asked.  
  
"About you two." Norman whispered.  
  
Sam felt her eyes go wide in confusion as she and Jack exchanged yet another glance, "What about us?"  
  
"Well...you know..." Norman said as if it explained everything.   
  
Jack looked at Sam again before he stood up quite abruptly, "Can I get everyone's attention here!"  
  
The entire commissary fell into a hush as all eyes turned to Jack, "I don't have any idea what's going on here but I'm ending it now! There is nothing...and I mean NOTHING going on between Major Carter and myself. Is that understood by everyone?"   
  
For several mind-numbing moments there was no noise at all before Jack asked again, "Is that understood!"  
  
People started nodding and murmuring in acceptance to the second-in-command of the base before Jack grabbed his cereal and headed to the door. Sam grabbed her jello and followed her CO out of the room, she was just as mad as he was.  
  
They walked into the elevator and Jack slammed the button to Sam's floor and the pair waited in silence for several moments before they both began ranting, "I can't believe that."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement, "Where do they get these things?"  
  
"I don't know but I am so tired of it all! Can't they just accept that we're just teammates?"  
  
"That you're my commanding officer and that I'm your second-in-command and there isn't anything more than that." Sam agreed. She turned and made eye contact with Jack after she said it and this time they both carried that strong determined look that Jack's brown gaze had carried on Saturday night.  
  
Jack opened his mouth as if he were about to say something that he'd been holding in for a long time when the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Sam's jaw dropped, "General Hammond sir!"  
  
Jack quickly turned around to see that Sam had been correct, there taking up the majority of the exit stood a very unhappy General George Hammond. Jack half grinned at him, "Fancy meeting you here...sir."   
  
Jack added the title quickly after realizing that Hammond wasn't in the playful mood. Hammond's heavy gaze turned from Sam to Jack in turn before he finally spoke, "Both of you in my office, _now_."  
  
Sam half winced, as did Jack as they both stepped back and allowed Hammond to enter the elevator. It was a long ride down to his office.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Sit." Hammond growled the word, the first he'd said since leaving the elevator. Sam and Jack obeyed, both taking a seat in the two available chairs in front of the boss's desk. Hammond paced back and forth behind his desk before he finally sat himself down, "Will one of you care to explain what's going on here."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, confused, she glanced at Jack and he continued.  
  
"Explain what General?"   
  
Hammond's gaze jumped up to meet Jack's, "All morning I've been surrounded by whispers - whispers pertaining to you two."  
  
"How is that any different than any other day sir?" Jack asked with a grin on his face but he quickly sobered up his sarcasm as he earned himself a glare from Hammond.   
  
"I want to know the truth. _Now_." Hammond growled for the second time in a few moments.   
  
Sam exchanged another glance with Jack, who shrugged, "Sir, with all honesty we don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."  
  
"Well than let me fill you in Major, it would appear that an unnamed Airman witnessed you and Colonel O'Neill in the hall this morning acting very much unlike a commanding officer and second-in-command."  
  
Sam and Jack exchanged glances before they both realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Now that you two appear to know what I'm talking about, will someone please care to explain?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, this morning I met Carter outside of her lab, I was dropping off a cup of coffee for her. I ran into her coming out of the elevator, end of story." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Then what is it that I hear about a jacket?" Hammond asked and Jack managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"You see sir, I had the colonel's jacket because he, Daniel and I had gone out to dinner on Saturday night for a little farewell to Daniel. I had forgotten to give it back to him while we were waiting for the valet to come around with my car so I returned it this morning." Sam said with an equally straight face.  
  
Hammond's gaze moved between his 2IC and his 2IC's 2IC before he sighed, "Then may I give you two some advice - be sure to return all barrowed clothing in private, not in a corridor, okay?"  
  
Sam and Jack nodded and waited for Hammond to dismiss them. They walked out of his office and headed to the elevator. They were halfway there when Jack whispered, "Do you know which Airman?"  
  
"O'Brien sir."  
  
"I think we should give Airman O'Brien a little visit."  
  
"I agree sir." Sam said though clenched teeth.   
  
-----------------  
  
By the end of the day the entire Mountain had heard that Airman O'Brien had overreacted and that there was nothing going on between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. The news didn't keep their names out of the rumor pool though, considering it was their names that created the pool in the first place.   
  
Sam was walking though the parking complex heading to her car when a wave of exhaustion hit her. She threw herself into her seat and closed the door when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She fished it out of her purse and answered, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Carter, I was thinking - how would you like a beer?" Jack's voice came though the receiver.   
  
"Sir do you think we should brave O'Malley's after what happened today?" Sam asked.  
  
"No not at all, I think thinking maybe your place or mine." Jack answered and Sam's eyes bolted open. She glanced in her rearview mirror to find that Jack's large truck was idling right behind her parked car.   
  
He waved at her and she grinned, "See you at my place then sir."  
  
"See you there Carter."  
  
Jack's truck pulled out of the parking complex and Sam dropped her cell phone on the seat next to her before she started her car and put on her seat belt. There was nothing to the beer, she told herself. Jack had called her Carter - that meant it wasn't like their relationship with the dance classes, right - that's what was going on. She began pulling out of her spot and following the Colonel's truck back to her place when a tiny voice in the back of her head smiled, sure that was _exactly_ what was going on.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? The more feedback I receive the fast the new chapter is up! 


	7. Can We Still Dance Through the Tears?

Title: Can We Still Dance Through the Tears?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves in new territory...their hearts.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own any rights to Lionel Richie or his music, the same goes for Garth Brooks. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! This one takes a slight detour from the others but it's just to move the story along and add a little character development. Please read and review.  
  
Special Thanks: I wanted to say a special thanks to **Eridani-Moon** who reminded me of Lionel Richie. And to my **snuggle bunny** who came up with the title ;) I can always count on you! sends sundaes your way

**Author Warning: **I just wanted to let everyone know that I usually reply to all signed reviews I will be unable to for several days because I'm having surgury on Thursday morning. I will reply as soon as I get back to my computer. I swear.

_-Cathain_  
-----------------  
  
Sam pulled up and parked in her driveway, quickly climbing out of her car and walking up the walkway. She found the front door unlocked, which wasn't surprising considering Jack's truck was already parked out front and he wasn't in it.   
  
She closed the door behind herself and pulled off her jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger before dropping her keys on the small table and picking up her mail, which presumably was brought in by Jack.  
  
She walked down the hallway to see exactly where her CO had lost himself to when suddenly the soft sounds talking and walking filled her house in a familiar pattern and she dashed into the living room to find what she had figured, Jack standing in front of her CD player with a grin on his face. The grin broke into a smile as the lyrics began playing.  
  
_What is happening here?   
Something's going on that's not quite clear  
Somebody turn on the lights  
We're gonna have a party  
It's starting tonight  
  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling_  
  
"Carter, I wouldn't peg you as a Lionel Richie fan." Jack said with a smirk.  
  
Sam attempted to keep from turning six shades of red as she put the mail down, "Well sir what can I say? I guess it runs in the family."  
  
"What do you mean Carter?" Jack asked as Sam walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing two beers.  
  
"One of my oldest memories is my dad dancing with my mom, singing her_ "Three Times A Lady"_. Ever since I've had an affinity for the song." Sam replied as she opened the beers and headed into the living room.  
  
Jack's grin quickly sobered as he realized what Lionel Richie meant to his 2IC. He looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed by his behavior. Sam walked in and handed him one of the beers in her hand before motioning for him to take a seat. She sat next to him and the pair just sat in silence for several long moments, drinking their beers.   
  
Finally Jack spoke up, "Uh, Carter, are you alright? I mean with all of the stuff that's gone on recently I just want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Sam turned and looked at her CO's profile before looking down at her beer. She knew she should tell him the truth, nearly dieing with Jonas on Kelowna, the whole experience on the _Prometheus_, nothing had been easy for her recently. Then of course Pete came into the equation. She had been alone for so long she was happy to have company other than SG-1 but at the same time there was something about Pete that made her a little wary. At first she tried to tell herself it was just the thought of being with someone after so long but the longer the relationship progressed the more she came to realize that wasn't it, it was almost like the vibe that she had gotten from Jonas...not Quinn of course but her former fiancé. That threat of something violent just under the surface.  
  
She glanced back up at Jack who was looking at her now and she sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm still pretty confused. Between the hallucinations I had on _Prometheus_ and the run in with the naquadria, I don't know, everything is still pretty jumbled."   
  
Jack nodded, "I understand, it's hard enough to make sense of an event after a few months but to have so many things happen in such a short amount of time...well lets just say I know the feeling."  
  
Sam looked at Jack who quickly looked away and took a swig of his beer. She wanted to ask what he meant, well sure he'd been though a lot at the SGC but it seemed like there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to pry.  
  
Suddenly Jack sighed but never turned so Sam continued looking at his profile, "When I did Black Ops, a lot of stuff happened. I learned just to disconnect it...the pain, the sorrow, the anger, the loss...it was like a switch. I turned mine on really early and I've probably never really turned it off. It was tough when I first came home, Sara wasn't pleased but I always managed to put on a happy face with Charlie. Then...then after he died...put it this way, if the switch was near the off position it immediately flicked back to on."  
  
Sam continued staring at Jack's profile when suddenly she felt a single tear run down her cheek, it surprised her, she didn't mean to cry...but Jack was so right. She'd spent nearly her entire life with her switch in the on position, ever since her Mom had died. She spent her entire Air Force career attempting to do nothing but better herself, as if one day she'd be truly freed of the baggage that trailed behind her. It still hadn't happened. And now what did she have to show for herself? She was quickly pushing forty years old, unmarried, no children and the majority of her life was work.  
  
She found herself reaching out slowly, her hand clasped Jack's shoulder and he quickly turned to look at her, his eyes were sad and slightly misty. She gave him a small smile as she squeezed his shoulder with her hand. He slowly responded by putting a hand on hers and squeezing back. She half laughed as more tears rushed down her face, then suddenly within nanoseconds she found herself in the arms of Jack.   
  
She had both of her arms around his neck, squeezing him as if she ever let go he'd disappear while he had one hand on the small of her back and the other one clenched tightly between her shoulder blades.  
  
Sam could feel herself continue to cry but what truly surprised her was the sudden drip of something cold and wet on her neck. Jack was crying. She couldn't take it anymore, thoughts of everything came flooding to her, all of her past boyfriends, all of the situations with SG-1, all of her childhood spent in books, everything - all at once flooded though her. She broke down and cried.  
  
Jack couldn't believe it when he felt the first tear drop from his eye, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. But he couldn't help himself as other tears joined the first. The dark thoughts of what he'd done during his Black Ops days, what had been done to him and his men, the memories of fights with Sara, who was never satisfied with Jack's responses about work, the feelings of losing Charlie, everything that had happened with the SGC - all of the flirtation with death in the past few years, everything just suddenly hit him. He broke down and cried.  
  
-----------------  
  
Neither Sam nor Jack knew how much time passed, they just held each other and waited for the right moment to let go. They'd stopped crying some time ago and just began holding each other, letting out everything that they'd held in for so long. Suddenly the CD player switched CDs and a soft music began playing from the speakers. Simultaneously, Sam and Jack pulled apart to look at each other before Jack stood and held his hand out to Sam, who looked around the room as if they were about to dance in front of an audience but she took his hand and the pair began to dance.  
  
_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
  
I'd go hungry; I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret   
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_  
  
-----------------  
  
After their dance Sam and Jack returned to their beers and joked about the day at work, told some joke they heard, shared embarrassing stories about Daniel, and talked about the upcoming dance lesson.   
  
After another beer Sam offered the spare bedroom to Jack but he refused. She at least talked him into a taxi and promised that she'd pick him up in his truck the next morning. After a little grumbling on Jack's part about the time she'd arrive they parted ways. Sam cleaned up the living room quickly enough before turning everything off and heading to bed.  
  
She snuggled in under the covers and for the first time in an extremely long time she didn't feel the least bit sad or unfulfilled. The feeling of being content was a new one for her. She looked over at her dresser when her eyes found the picture of she and Pete from the dance he took her to when they first began dating. The sight of the photograph made something in Sam's stomach clench but her feeling of peace didn't falter. She pulled back the covers and picked up the photo, she stared at it for another moment before opening her sock drawer and putting it face down inside.   
  
She turned back and went back to bed with a smile on her face and sweet dreams awaiting her. Perhaps Pete's hectic schedule was for the best...seeing as she'd never felt better and it was all thanks to him, or well his birthday gift. His birthday gift and her commanding officer - there was a combination she'd never have come up with. But what surprised her even more was the result. She was happy.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: So what did you think? A little thick with drama I know but I felt it was needed; the two of them seem like people who keep everything bottled up even when they're breaking down. The series will get back to fluffiness...promise.


	8. When Did The Dance Get Complicated?

Title: When Did The Dance Get Complicated?

Rating: PG

Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven

Season: Post "Chimera"

Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves in trouble and Daniel is stupefied.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long! I seem to be stuck with this one – I need some inspiration!

* * *

"Good! Now again, one, two, three! One, two, three!" Rosa clapped out a rhythm as she chanted, one which all of the students were struggling to match. Sam found herself murmuring the beats to herself, trying to stay in time with Jack who seemed at ease with their new dance step.

Rosa had once again made she and Jack the examples for the class, teaching them several new steps and a twirl. Sam's face was still red as she thought about how she fell. Jack had twirled her away and her heel slipped on the floor, she had slid between Jack's legs but at the last second he had managed to grab her under her arms and save her from completely falling. But the next thing she knew she found her face resting on his lower stomach as he helped her regain her balance. She had never been so embarrassed, and it wasn't even her slipping as much as her close contact with her CO.

Shortly after Rosa announced that there had been a small puddle of water that must have been spilt and not cleaned up, thus the reason for Sam's near fall but it still didn't help her embarrassment. Jack, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit phased; he just smirked slightly and went back to dancing with Sam. Of course it had been her face nearly in his crotch, not the other way around, so why should he be blushing six shades of red?

Rosa walked about the class, watching the couples and correcting problems where needed so Jack leaned into Sam, "Sam what's wrong? You're really tense."

Sam glanced up at her CO and tried to relax, it wasn't just the fall that had made her so tense, she couldn't get this dance step, she had three projects in her lab that needed to be finished and Pete had left at least a dozen messages on her machine, all of which she hadn't returned. She felt as though she were about to explode, "Nothing, I just can't get this step."

The pair fell silent and went back to trying to get Sam on rhythm, luckily Rosa had the class change to steps that Sam picked up much quicker before the class let out.

"Good everyone! Very good! I will see you next week!" Rosa called as the couples headed outside. Sam and Jack were the last ones out of the door when Rosa stopped them, "Sam, Jack please I want to talk with you."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks before turning back to face the instructor, "Yes?"

"I feel you are both very exceptional students so I wanted to ask a favor of you." Rosa said slightly smiling.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"I would like you two to do a demonstration next week, use the steps you have learned thus far and find a song to present to the class. Consider this...homework." Rosa finished with a smile on her face.

Sam and Jack exchanged panicked glances and both were about to object when Rosa clapped her hands, "Good! I'm glad you've agreed. Now I must go, off with you!"

Then next thing Sam or Jack knew they were standing on the sidewalk outside of the dance studio. After a moment Jack turned to Sam, "So what just happened here?"

"I think we were duped." Sam replied as she shrugged on her black shawl. "Are we actually going to do this...homework?"

Jack glanced over at his 2IC, who was looking beautiful in a short black dress that fell off the shoulders, "Did I hear you correctly? Sam Carter _not_ doing homework, please, Jacob told me about you in school."

"All right...all right, but what I mean is when are we going to have time to practice?" Sam replied.

"What about tomorrow?" Jack shrugged.

"Can't, I'm helping Cassie study for her Trig final and Monday I'm working with several members of SG-16 on an experiment." Sam answered.

"Tuesday and Wednesday we're off world..." Jack continued, sensing what Sam was hinting too.

"Thursday I've got a girls night with Janet," Sam explained.

"And Friday I get stuck in an all day meeting because I'm the 2IC for the mountain." Jack finished with a sigh, Sam had been right – they had no time to practice. Sam nodded as if she could read his thoughts; they were up a river without a paddle. "You know what? Let's deal with this after we get something to eat, I'm liable to hurt something thinking about homework on an empty stomach."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Good idea. Where do you want to go?"

Jack wagged his finger at Sam, "Nope I picked last week now it's your turn, where do _you_ want to go?"

Sam smiled slightly as she thought about it, "A friend of mine just opened up a little restaurant not to far from here, how does that sound?"

Jack grinned as he opened her door for her, "Fantastic."

* * *

Sam waved her goodbyes to Jack as he pulled away from her house; she closed the door quietly and locked it before putting her purse down and walking into her silent house. Their dinner had gone wonderfully, though they did end up switching meals halfway through their own plate. They had even shared a dessert, a thick piece of chocolate cake with raspberry sauce that Sam knew she'd regret when the weight hit her thighs in the morning. At the moment she didn't care though.

She had to stop herself from floating around the house though, reminding herself that he was her CO, her commanding officer...nothing could ever happen between the two of them, but her heart really didn't want to listen to her mind at the moment.

When the phone rang it snapped Sam out of her trance, she grabbed it and laid down on the couch, "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Hi Daniel." Sam grinned at the sound of the archeologist's voice. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Sam, yeah I just got in but I really wanted to call you." Daniel replied.

"That's so sweet Daniel, thank you." Sam said as her grin grew slightly.

"You're welcome. Now how is the class going?" Daniel asked eagerly.

Sam tried not to blush but her face flushed anyway, "Really well. Yeah the colonel and I are trying to make the best of the situation."

Daniel was glad Sam couldn't see his face at the moment, two weeks of dance classes and she just called him 'the colonel'? Did the Fates themselves have to tell them they were in love? And 'making best of the situation' – God the woman made it sound like it was just another duty of an Air Force officer.

"Oh, well I'm glad that Jack worked out for you." Daniel said hesitantly, "Is he any good?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked quickly as several impure thoughts involuntarily ran through her mind.

"Is he a good dancer?" Daniel asked again.

Sam couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud – sometimes even a genius' mind got away from them, "He's actually quite fantastic."

Daniel frowned into his phone, as Sam fell into another pit of laughter, what on earth was she laughing about?

After a few more moments Sam finally calmed herself, "I'm so sorry Daniel, I think I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you sound a little tired." Daniel lied as he continued to try and figure the conversation out, "Good night Sam. I'll see you on Monday."

"Good night Daniel, see you on Monday. And welcome home again."

"Thanks Sam, night."

"Night." Sam sighed into her phone as she put it down and burst into laugher again, heaven help her she was in a mood tonight. Maybe it was just a reaction to all of the sugar she ate for dessert – yeah that was it.

She poured herself a glass of red wine, put on her Michael Buble CD and climbed into a bubble bath in the hopes to calm her overactive imagination.

* * *

No sooner had Jack walked in his front door than his phone began to ring. He grabbed the portable closest to him, "O'Neill."

"Hi Jack." Daniel said with just the smallest smile in his voice.

"Hiya Daniel, welcome back. You are back right?"

"Yeah Jack I'm back and thanks." Daniel said as he rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering how the dance classes worked out for you and Sam."

"Oh those," Jack said as he suppressed a grin, "Yeah they're okay."

Daniel threw himself into an arm chair, the tension between Sam and Jack had been at an all time high before he left, he was certain that salsa dancing lessons would have pushed them over the edge but neither seemed the least bit fazed. "Okay? What does that mean? They suck?"

"No not at all." Jack replied as he grabbed a beer from his fridge and headed to the living room. "Carter and I get a kick out of them, they're entertaining."

Daniel rolled his eyes again, Carter? He had been gone nearly two weeks and they were still 'the colonel' and 'Carter' to one another? "Really? How so?"

"Oh well..." Jack sat and thought about it for a moment, images of his body pressed up against Sam's ran through his mind, her smile, the smell of her, the way she always looked uncertain when they were trying a new step, "You know me Daniel, I can find entertainment in anything."

"But you said Sam liked them too – generally something is entertaining to her." Daniel probed.

"Yeah well, just the entire class then I guess." Jack replied.

Daniel sighed loudly, a bit louder than he had meant to actually, "Danny did you just get in?"

Daniel pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Yes Jack."

"Get some sleep buddy. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But Jack..." Daniel began to protest but Jack had already hung up. Sighing again, Daniel hung up and dropped his head down, sure he was sort of tired but that wasn't what the sigh was about. It was the sigh of a man who was tired of watching two of his best friends dance around each other. And now? Now they were doing it both figuratively and literally.

* * *

After Thought: What did you think? It took me forever to finish this one, I'm sorry again, I don't need ideas so much as encouragement – please review.


	9. Did You Do Your Dance Homework?

**Title:** Did You Do Your Dance Homework?

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** "Chimera" Season Seven

**Season:** Post "Chimera"

**Summary:** Sam and Jack juggle homework, Felger, a mission and a very nosy Daniel.

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I own no rights to Michael Buble's music or _Dirty Dancing_ either.I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! My series are proving harder to write for than normal! Please read and review!

* * *

Sam suppressed a yawn as Jay Felger continued with his ramblings – he'd been at it for hours now and Sam suddenly knew how Jack felt during her briefings. Sam eyed the clock and noticed that it was nearing six in the evening and Jay didn't show any signs of slowing down.

Suddenly the door to Sam's office opened and revealed a stern looking Jack who glanced over at Jay before walking into the lab. Jay jumped off of his stool as Jack walked in, "Colonel O'Neill!"

"Felger." Jack nodded, "Am I interrupting?"

"I was just explaining to Major Carter the new threshold properties of the decay rate of the Naquadah in a closed environment with positively charged…" Jay rattled on before Jack quickly raised a hand.

"Ah! No!" he pointed a finger at Felger, "Well I hope you don't mind but I need to cut this meeting short, I need to talk with Carter about tomorrow's mission."

"Oh, no not at all Colonel…I'm happy to give you guys time I mean you guys are the leaders of the flagship team here…I wouldn't want to impose…" Jay rambled as Jack ushered him from Sam's office and closed the door, locking it.

"Thank you so much sir." Sam sighed as she put her head on her desk, "I'm in your debt."

"How long has he been in here?" Jack asked.

"Since two." Sam muttered into her desk as her hands rubbed the back of her head. "Really sir, I owe you."

"Call us even if you give me your hand." Jack said and Sam immediately sat up.

"What?"

"Your hand Carter…" Jack said, holding his arm out and shaking it impatiently.

Sam furrowed her brow but gave her hand to Jack, in one swift, deft movement he pulled her from her chair and into his arms, leaning back he hit a button on the portable CD player he had brought in with him and salsa music began to play through the speakers.

Jack started with the basic steps that they had learned during their first lesson, Sam falling into step slightly behind him as her brain tried to catch up with her body, "Sir?"

"We need practice – I, for one, am not going up in front of the class and planning to make a fool of myself. Unless you want to risk it off world?" Jack replied.

"No sir." Sam said a little too quickly – off world would be very, very bad, Daniel always had the luck of showing up at times he shouldn't.

"Good than it's agreed." Jack said as he threw Sam out for a spin, "Besides your lab doesn't have cameras in it – does it?"

Sam laughed as Jack pulled her back into his arms, "No sir."

"Good." Jack nodded as he and Sam fell into some of the more complicated moves they'd learned. Sam pressed her back against Jack's chest, he placed his hands on her hips and they did several moves with their hips, it reminded Sam of something out of _Dirty Dancing_ or one of those movies Cassie liked to watch. Sam crossed her arms into an X fashion, placing her hands on Jack's. His right hand grasped her left before he spun her out again and back to him, to which they began the simpler steps.

"I think we're doing good sir." Sam nodded; she couldn't believe how free she felt.

"Yeah, but the music has to change – we need lyrics." Jack said.

Sam nodded, "I agree, hey I might just have the perfect song, it's called "Sway" have you heard it?" Jack shook his head as they continued their dance. "Then I'll bring it in tomorrow, you can listen to it before we go off world okay?"

Jack dipped Sam, "Sounds good to me."

Jack brought Sam back up to him, so close their noses brushed each other's, Sam smiled slightly, "Me too."

Just then the music stopped but it took several moments longer for Sam and Jack to realize it. "Well it doesn't look like we need to do that again – I'd say that was pretty damn good."

Sam nodded as she and Jack slowly parted, "Yeah I agree. Hey I can always stop by your place on Friday night after your meeting and we can get in some more practice."

Jack nodded, "Sounds terrific to me."

Silence fell over the room before Jack finally cleared his throat, "Do you have any dinner plans tonight?"

"Uh, I asked Daniel to come over, to talk about his trip and all, you should come too sir." Sam replied, adding in the sir to remind herself who the man she was standing before was.

An unnamable emotion ran across Jack's face before he asked, "What are we having?"

"Pasta." Sam replied.

Jack shrugged, "Sounds good."

"Okay, give me an hour to get changed, topside and home okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "See you in an hour."

* * *

As Sam cooked dinner she put on her mixed CD of Michael Buble that Cassie had made her, it had several versions of "Sway" on it, so Sam found herself dancing around the kitchen getting ready. It had taken her awhile to get ready, longer than she meant to take. She was currently wearing a long black skirt and fitted white blouse. It was for Daniel, she told herself, that's why, no other reason.

She continued her dancing as she moved about the kitchen; she didn't even hear Daniel come in until he announced his presence, "I see those dance classes are paying off."

Sam jumped and turned around, "Daniel – you shouldn't do that!"

"Sorry I thought you could hear my knocking, now I know why you couldn't." Daniel smirked as he moved across the kitchen and handed Sam the bottle of wine he was holding.

"Thanks." She grinned as she took the gift.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sam walked over to pick it up, "It might be the Colonel."

"He's coming?" Daniel asked as he stuck his finger in the sauce on the stove.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Sam answered as she reached the phone.

"Not at all." Daniel mumbled as he moved over to finish cutting the bread that Sam had started.

"Hello?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"Sam? Thank God, I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!"

Sam's heart sank as she sat in a chair, "Hi Pete."

"Didn't you get my messages?" Pete asked.

"Uh…" Sam looked over at her answering machine, it was blinking yet again but she'd just been deleting the messages as they came, "No I didn't, my answering machine is acting up but I keep forgetting to get a new one."

"What about your cell? Sam I've been calling you for nearly two weeks." Pete probed.

"Sorry I haven't been answering the cell, I've been really busy." Sam lied.

"What about the messages?" Pete asked.

"I haven't checked them. Like I said I've been swamped Pete." Sam continued to lie.

"Well I'm just saying it would have been great to know that something hadn't happened to you." Pete continued.

"Pete…" Sam said through clenched teeth, "What can I say? I've already said sorry."

"Well at least your safe." Pete sighed into his end of the phone, "So how is everything going? Having fun with the dance class?"

Sam let out a long sigh, "Everything's been really busy but the dance classes have been fun."

"Yeah?" Pete asked, Sam could hear his grin, "So is my baby learning all sorts of things that she'll show me when I get home?"

Flashes of dancing with Jack, their bodies pressed against one another, ran through her mind, "I'm learning a lot."

She smiled; she'd avoided his direct question and yet answered truthfully. She had been learning a lot, a lot about her relationship and feelings about Jack.

"So everything worked out? You got yourself a partner and everything?" Pete asked.

Sam's bright blue eyes moved nervously around the room until they landed on Daniel, "Yeah, Daniel had to go out of town but he set me up with a friend of his. Things have been going great."

"He's treating you okay right?" Pete asked, his voice moving over to "concerned" mode.

Sam's mind flooded from her time with Jack, his demeanor over the past few weeks had been completely charming, he'd saved her from a nasty fall during the last dance lesson for goodness sake. He'd taken her out to dinner and insisted he'd pay…hell he got rid of Fleger for her! "He's treating me like a perfect lady. Everything is fantastic."

"Glad to hear it…" Pete said when suddenly several voices in the background picked up. "Hey Sam I gotta go. Talk with you soon. Love you."

"Yeah, talk to you later." Sam said, leaving the 'love you' out of her vocabulary but it didn't matter he had hung up.

"Pete?" Daniel asked pulling Sam from her thoughts.

"Uh? Yeah." Sam nodded as she hung up the phone.

"Did I understand the conversation correctly when it seemed you were apologizing for not talking to him?" Daniel asked, as he tasted the sauce cooking on the stove again.

"I've been busy." Sam said as she hung up the phone and deleted the messages on her answering machine.

"And don't forget your machine is acting up too." Daniel added with a cheeky smile.

Sam was about to retort to Daniel's statement when someone knocked on the door and she went to answer it, "Hello?"

Jack stood proudly on the front porch dressed in khakis and a button down shirt complete with his leather jacket. "Hey there Carter."

Sam smiled, "Hi Sir, come on in."

Jack walked inside and surrendered his jacket when Sam asked for it. "Here you go, I stopped by your friend's place on my way here and picked us up some dessert."

Sam took the offered box and peeked inside to find three pieces of the chocolate, cranberry cake they'd enjoyed a few days before, "Well thank you. Come on in, Daniel is already here."

Jack grinned and followed Sam into the house, "Hiya Daniel."

Daniel turned around from watching the sauce simmer, "Hi Jack."

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Jack grinned since Sam's "Sway" CD was still playing.

"Not at all, actually this is the CD I was talking about." Sam said as she managed not to blush.

Jack took a moment and listened to the beat, "Good choice Carter, I like it."

Sam grinned and Daniel looked at the pair puzzled, Sam smiled towards him as she walked back to the stove, "Jack and I need to do a demonstration for the dance class this Saturday."

"Really?" Daniel asked as he raised his brow and grinned slightly.

"Yep." Jack nodded as he walked over and poured the wine Sam had left out.

"So you guys must be pretty good than huh?" Daniel asked as his grin grew.

Jack looked over at Sam and they both shrugged, "We're okay."

Daniel looked at the pair in disbelief…he had a feeling something more was going on but every time he tried to investigate on his feelings they came to a crashing halt. What in the name of all things Asgard was going on?

Jack and Sam exchanged looks before Jack grinned and changed the subject, "So…when's dinner?"

"Any time now." Sam grinned, "Why don't you set the table sir?"

"Sure thing Carter." Jack grinned as he grabbed the plates and utensils and headed out to the dining room.

Sam just grinned at Daniel as she finished dinner.

* * *

"Well Sam that was amazing." Daniel grinned as he finished the last bit of his cake. Sam grinned as she played with her half piece of remaining cake, pushing it through the cranberry sauce.

"I'm in total agreement Carter." Jack smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

"Well," Sam smiled, "Thank you both."

Suddenly Daniel's pager went off, pulling Sam and Jack's attention to him. "It's Cassie, I told her I'd bring her back something."

Sam smiled and took a sip of her wine, "Why don't you go and say hi Daniel?"

"What about the mess?" Daniel asked.

"Don't worry about it Daniel," Jack said, "Go on and say hello to the girl. I'll help Carter."

Daniel eyed his friends suspiciously before his pager went off again, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jack nodded.

After saying his goodbyes Sam walked Daniel to the door. She returned to find the table cleared of everything but the half piece of cake that she'd been unable to finish and two forks.

Jack walked into the room holding Sam's portable CD player and grinned, "I figured we could get some practice in while using your cake for energy."

"Sounds like a good idea to me sir." Sam smiled.

"Hey," Jack feigned a hurt look, "What's up with the "sir" stuff?"

Sam smiled and shook her head, "Habit."

"I know the feeling." Jack smiled as he started the CD and held his hand out to the woman.

Sam raised an eyebrow as 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder' came on but she took Jack's hand anyway. Jack pulled her into him and they began to move to the slow sounds of the song.

As the song ended Sam looked at the clock to find it to be a quarter after eight. Still early enough Sam thought and she and Jack continued to dance.

* * *

Sam's well-trained ears caught the sounds of "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" and her eyes moved to the clock, which showed the current time to be a quarter after nine. "Oh my God, Jack we've been dancing for an hour."

Jack looked over at the clock and smiled, "I guess we have."

"Sir – I mean Jack, we've got a mission tomorrow morning…" Sam said.

"But we haven't even gotten any practice in yet." Jack said, "Not to mention we haven't touched your cake."

Sam looked at the cake then back to her CO, who's warm smiled dissipated her panic, "What do you say we share the cake then get a little practice in too?"

Jack smiled, "Sounds good to me Sam."

* * *

The next morning Jack stood in the Gateroom with Sam, Teal'c and Daniel as the dialing sequence began.

"Thank you again for dinner last night." Daniel smiled.

"No problem Daniel. We'll have to do it again soon." Sam smiled.

Daniel noticed the glance Jack gave Sam and raised an eyebrow, why did all of the good stuff happen while he was gone?

* * *

**After Thought:** What did you think? Do I keep going? I mean if I do it might be a bit until a new chapter is released but should I even bother? Please drop me a line and let me know!

**New Author:** I've been helping a new author to , Evilclone666he's posted his first story in the TV Show section under the show _Witchblade_ - help a new author out and tell him what you think. Thank you.


	10. Is This Our Final Dance?

**Title:** Is This Our Final Dance?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _"Chimera"_ Season Seven  
**Season:** Post _"Chimera"  
_**Summary:** Sam and Jack have to show off their dance moves and an unexpected visitor shows up.  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own any rights to The Simpsons either. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
**Author's Note:** This has taken me far too long, but in honor of my birthday I decided to treat myself with some reviews :D So please review!

* * *

Sam looked at Jack with a facial expression, which could be described as uncertainty. He smiled softly at her and she took in a deep breath as the students began to file into the room.

'You can do this Sam…nothing to it…' Sam thought as she tried to encourage herself. All attempts failed miserably when Rosa walked into the studio, 'Oh God we're in trouble…'

"Hello class." Rosa smiled as she walked to the front of the class, "Tonight I decided to start our lesson with a student example! So please everyone welcome Jack and Sam!"

Jack smiled and went to stand next to Rosa, nudging Sam so she'd snap out of her thoughts. Rosa smiled and turned to them with her bright eyes, "I don't need to encourage passion with you two."

Sam blushed slightly as several impure, very unbecoming of an Air Force 2IC of her CO thoughts and images moved through her mind.

Jack took her hand in his and seemed to anchor her to their situation. He gave her one of his O'Neill grins as the music started and he pulled her forward so that their bodies touched in a warm, hard line.

Sam looked up at Jack's brown eyes to find a twinkle to them before he pushed her off and she spun out until their conjoined hands formed a perfect line. Jack tugged her back into him and she smiled slightly.

Spinning into his body she stopped abruptly as their chests touched and Jack's firm grip found her hips. They did several basic steps with their hips touching and staring into each other's eyes before Jack pulled one of his hands from her hips and into hers as they began several salsa moves they'd learned in the class.

As they moved Jack could feel Sam open up to him, her reaction became equal to his own as they moved to the quick rhythm of Sam's song.

As the song was coming to a close Jack dipped Sam, something they'd yet to learn so he grabbed her bare thigh and held it to his hip to make it look like he at least knew what he was doing.

The song ended, leaving Sam and Jack slightly breathless. They were close enough that their chests touched as they breathed.

Jack stared into Sam's beautiful eyes as she stared into his. They both went to say something when Rosa came up to the pair clapping, "Fantastic!"

They broke from their moment and separated, realizing that all eyes were on them. Sam blushed slightly and gave a small curtsey as Jack did a slight bow. Their eyes met and they both exhaled before turning back to the class.

* * *

An hour later the class was coming to an end. Sam was chatting with an older couple in the corner while Jack grabbed himself a bottle of water. He watched Sam from across the room, smiling softly every time she smiled. He couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful and seeing her happy made his heart soar. He watched as the couple left before making his move back over to her, she smiled when she saw him and he grinned back before holding up his water bottle, "Want some?"

"Sure." Sam smiled taking it and drinking some. She capped the bottle and licked her lips before handing the water back to Jack who suddenly found his own lips rather parched. So parched that he didn't even realize he was staring at Sam's lips until she gave him a funny look, "Are you okay?"

Jack snapped out of his trance and looked at his 2IC, ignoring the thoughts he'd been having a moment before about her lips, "Yeah," he noticed she was still giving him that look so he quickly added, "Starving though. What do you say?"

Sam smiled, "Dinner sounds good."

"Good." Jack smiled before he took his jacket from a hook and pulled it on, grabbing her beaded black shawl next and turning to gently lay it on her shoulders, "Shall we?"

Sam smiled and took his offered arm, trying to remind herself that he was still her CO.

* * *

A soft piano played in the distance accompanied by a beautiful assortment of wind instruments. It was a chilly night but Sam didn't notice the weather, she noticed how the soft light from the candles made Jack's eyes glitter. There was so much emotion in those eyes…and all of that emotion was for her. In all honesty she couldn't notice the weather since Jack held her closely to his chest, his arms wrapped around her, his breath warm on her cheek…

"…Carter." Such a soft voice, it was as if it were miles away. Sam smiled slightly, what a beautiful sound to come from his lips, she was so happy she hadn't even recognized his voice at first – she wondered, had he called her Sam or Samantha?

"Major Carter!"

Sam flinched slightly as her eyes refocused in the briefing room, she looked at Jack who sat next to her and noticed he was giving her an odd look. Looking at the head of the table she found General Hammond staring at her with a slight pink hue to his cheeks, he'd been the one yelling her name.

"Sorry sir." Sam quickly apologized, licking her lips and blinking.

Hammond huffed slightly and Jack looked back at the General, Sam glanced up to find Teal'c and Daniel still eyeing her however, "If there is nothing else this meeting is over, however I would like to see you Jack and Major Carter in my office immediately."

Sam gulped at that statement…that wasn't a good thing. Hammond stood from the table and Sam and Jack rose to their feet before following him into his office while Daniel and Teal'c gathered their folders and left.

Sam stole a glance at the general to see if he was upset at her, he didn't seem to be…no he couldn't have found out about the lessons could he? They were dead!

"Please sit." Hammond said after all three were inside the small office. He'd remained standing so he could close the door before he went to his chair. Sam and Jack took the two seats in front of the General's desk and gave one another a shooting glance – what was going on?

"Uh…did we do something?" Jack asked breaking eye contact with Sam to look at the man behind the desk.

"Not quite Colonel." Hammond said, "I wanted to tell you that I've been asked to pick representatives of the SGC to represent us at the annual ball in Washington D.C. and I've picked you two."

Sam frowned, "Sir?"

"Us?" Jack asked.

Hammond nodded, "Both of your names are well known in Washington, you are both well respected and frankly you're among the best we have. Here are your tickets and the schedule for the ball. As you both know it's more of a fundraiser for the various widows programs and such. Your uniforms are a must though if you'd prefer Major, you can wear a dress. Now if you'll both excuse me, SG-5's debrief begins in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and stood up, following Jack out of the office; they made it to the elevator before either said a word, "Well."

Sam smirked slightly; Jack was a man of few words, "Yeah."

Jack looked over at her, "Well I guess we should be honored right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir, General Hammond could have gone himself but the fact that he trusts us says a lot about how he feels towards us. Besides its only a one night thing."

Jack nodded absently and silence descended upon the pair again, but only for a moment, "So what are you going to wear?"

"Sir?" Sam asked glancing at him.

"Come on Carter, dress blues or just plain old dress?" Jack asked.

Sam thought for a minute, she'd probably just go with her dress blues, she was a military officer after all, "I'll probably just wear my blues sir."

Jack gave her a slight grin, "I'm thinking about wearing a dress myself."

Sam smiled at him and shook her head as the elevator stopped on her floor, she stepped off.

"What? No comment?" Jack asked as Sam walked down the hall.

Sam turned around and grinned at him, "Exactly. No comment."

Jack grinned and watched Sam while the doors closed, she never lost that grin, nor did she lose eye contact with him. When the doors closed he leaned against the back of the small cube and looked down at his ticket, less than a week until the ball, they'd be in Washington D.C. perhaps even dancing with one another…anything could happen.

* * *

Jack took in a deep breath as he pulled up to the front of Sam's house several days later, the week had flown by thanks in much part to that new Simpsons Gameboy game, Saturday had arrived and Saturday meant dance lessons.

Jack climbed out of his truck and headed up the path to Sam's front door. Raising his hand to knock the door suddenly opened and Sam stood there in a cute blue halter dress and matching heels. "Well good evening."

Sam smiled at him, "Good evening. I heard the truck pull up."

Jack looked over at his truck and only then realized he must have been sitting in the truck for a few minutes lost in thought, "Ah yes…because trucks make noise."

Sam gave him an off grin and nodded, pulling her shawl on, "Are you ready?"

Jack smiled at her and offered his arm, "If you are."

Sam smiled and gently placed her hand on his arm, letting him escort her to the truck. Once they were both in Jack started the truck and headed to the dance studio, "What sounds good for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking that little bistro by the park?" Sam offered looking over at Jack, the soft glow of the dashboard made his handsome face stand out against the darkness.

"Oooh, steak sounds good to me." Jack nodded and Sam smiled.

* * *

No more than a minute after Sam and Jack pulled away from her home did another car pull up. Pete popped out of the driver's seat holding a large bouquet of pink roses and hurried around the car. He arrived at the door and knocked twice, listening for movement. After thirty seconds he knocked again before frowning – where could Sam be on a Saturday night?

Then it hit him, her dance class! He quickly headed back to his car to go and surprise Sam. He'd missed her and wanted to see her as soon as he could, plus he could see what she'd been learning with his birthday present and maybe take her out to dinner afterwards!

Laying the flowers on the passenger's seat, Pete started up his car and headed to the dance studio.

* * *

**After Thought:** Well, I think one more chapter to come! Maybe two! Any ideas for a "final" song? And please let me know how you liked this one, I'm worried my writing isn't as good as it once was. 


End file.
